dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Theodore Rex (film)
Theodore Rex, also known as T. Rex, is a 1996 buddy cop science-fiction family film written and directed by Jonathan Betuel and starring Whoopi Goldberg. Though originally intended for theatrical release, the film went direct-to-video, and consequently became the most expensive direct-to-video film ever made at the time of its release. The film was not well-received, and saw Whoopi Goldberg being nominated for Worst Actress at the 1996 Golden Raspberry Awards. It is the first, and so far only, direct-to-video movie to receive any sort of Razzie nomination. List of Dinosaurs in the Film * Tyrannosaurus rex * Ankylosaurus Plot In an alternate futuristic society where humans and anthropomorphic dinosaurs co-exist, a tough police detective named Katie Coltraine (Whoopi Goldberg) is paired with a Tyrannosaurus named Theodore Rex (George Newbern) to find the killer of dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals leading them to a ruthless billionaire bent on killing off mankind by creating a new ice age. Cast *Whoopi Goldberg as Katie Coltrane *Armin Mueller-Stahl as Elizar Kane *Juliet Landau as Dr. Veronica Shade *Bud Cort as Spinner *Stephen McHattie as Edge *Richard Roundtree as Commissioner Lynch *Jack Riley as Alaric *Calvin Scott as Smithersaurus Puppeteers *Kevin Carlson – Ankylosaurus Dad *Charles Chiodo – Guy in the Bag *Edward Chiodo – Caterpillar *Steven Chiodo – Guy in the Bag *Tom Fisher – Ankylosaurus *Terri Hardin – Molly Rex (face performance) *Bruce Lanoil – Theodore Rex (face performance), Oliver Rex (face performance) *Pons Maar – Theodore Rex (in-suit performer) *James Murray – Tina the Waitress *Tony Sabin Prince – Molly Rex (in-suit performer) *Dwight Robers – Guy in the Bag *Paul Salamoff – *Michelan Sisit – *Jack Tate – Voices *George Newbern – Theodore Rex (voice) *Carol Kane – Molly Rex (voice) *Hayward O. Coleman – Oliver Rex, Tina the Waitress (voices) *Jan Rabson – Tina Rex (voice) *Additional Voices provided by Billy Bowles, Rodger Bumpass, Jennifer Darling, Denise Dowse, Bill Farmer, Anne Lockhart, Sherry Lynn, Mickie McGowan, Patrick Pinney, and Philip Reception Theodore Rex received negative reviews from critics and audiences. Reviewer Luke Baldock called it "a horrific mess of a movie. It starts with an opening crawl and narration that tells us 'Once upon a time in the future...' already it's losing me." In a 2015 interview with the Brazilian newspaper Folha de S.Paulo, Goldberg stated that this is the only film she regrets ever having done: "Don't ask me why I did it, I didn't want to", she said. Goldberg lawsuit Though Whoopi Goldberg had made a verbal agreement to star in the film in October 1992, she attempted to back out. Abramson filed a US $20 million lawsuit against Goldberg, which was settled quickly. Goldberg agreed to star in the film for $7 million, $2 million more than the amount originally agreed upon. One of the attorneys on the case described this as being similar to the legal battle of Kim Basinger when she backed out of the film Boxing Helena. Distribution The film was originally intended for theatrical release in North America; New Line Cinema initially wanted to release it to coincide with Goldberg's hosting stint at the Academy Awards that year. New Line ultimately decided that it was in their best interests to release the film direct-to-video. This decision came as a result of failed test screenings in Las Vegas, Memphis, Portland, Maine and Providence. The film's $33.5 million budget made it the most expensive direct-to-video release at that time. The international distributors to whom New Line had pre-sold the rights to the film adopted a different release strategy by distributing theatrically in every country except the United States and Italy. Category:Film